bb4hfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nintendo HQ Incident/@comment-81.229.102.204-20190414082834
he first time I received a blowjob from a cat I was about 11 years old, and I am not going to lie, it was one of the best blowjobes I have ever gotten. Now I might add that this was purey accidental, you see my parents decided I was finally old enough to be left home alone, so i did what any normal teenager would do, I striped naked, jumped on the couch and started beating my meat. So after about 2 minutes of masturbation my orange cat, Jonesy walks in, and honestly I didn't think much of it, but than I noticed that he was getting kinda curious, he was slowly moving closer and closer to me and than he proceeded to jump on the couch with me and than he just kinda sat down and quietly observed me. Now at first i was kind creeped out by this, but you know i haven't finished yet, so i decided to just ignore him and to continue masturbating and I have to say that this was the best decision of my life. You see after about a few more minutes of watching me Jonesy decided to help me out, he slowly moved closer and proceed to put his front paws on my naked thigh, putting his face maybe 3-4 inches from my penis, now at this point i was kinda close to cumming, so I just tilted my had back and closed my eyes. And this is when it finally happened, this is when I felt his tiny little tongue on my rock hard dick and it was the weirdest, but also the best feeling ever. His tongue was a bit rugged, yet gentle and he was moving it so rapidly that I stood no chance, I orgasmed and exploded my seed all over Jonesys cute face, some of the cum even whent deep into his troath and he swallowed it with no hesitation. Unfortunately some of the cum also found its way into his tiny nostrils causing him to sneeze, which launched the cum in to the air, some of it landing on my face and some of it landing on the couch. After the feeling of euphoria settled I slowly returned to reality. I almost couldn't comprehend what had just hapend, but I knew I was dead if my parents ever found out, so I proceeded to take a shower with Jonesy and than I thoroughly cleaned the living room, removing every last ounce of cum. My parents never found out. After this me and Jonesy, repeated this experience on the daily. As most people do I masturbated every night before sleep, so when all the lights in the house went dark, I cracked the door open and Jonesy would slip in and we would do the deed. Over the years our little ritual was also becoming more sophisticated, I would proceed to rub my penis with bacon so Jonesy wouldn't just lick the tip of my penis, but he would rather pleasure me from the balls all the way up to the top of the shaft. Atfer a year of blowjobs only we decided to also try penetration. Now Johensy's asshole is pretty small and tight, so I had to use butter as lubricant and I have to say that it went pretty well, his virgin asshole felt amazing, but than about a minute in Jonesy started to get kinda rowdy, I guess he just couldn't take it anymore and he quickly turned around and actually chomped at my penis, so yeah that was the first and also the last time we did that. Unfortunately our story ends abruptly, at the age of 8 years old Jonesy was driven over by my neighbor. The weeks following the accident were the darkest times of my life, but I eventually got over it and I still occasionally wank my dick in honor of Jonesy.